


Wrong Foot

by Spikedluv



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv/pseuds/Spikedluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris Allen hated Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Foot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss using cathalin’s prompt: Adam or Kris were on different years of Idol. Their management (production companies, whatever) make them go on tour together as a joint act. At first they kind of hate and resent each other. Then for some reason, they kiss . . . and sparks fly.
> 
> This story is a bit of a departure for me, both style and content-wise. One of the reasons I like AUs so much is because I love the idea that no matter when or where or how Kris and Adam meet, they will forge the same connection they had on Idol. In this fic, the boys still have a connection, it just takes them a bit longer to figure it out. Also, some of the humor I’ve inserted into this story is very tongue in cheek. Please enjoy!
> 
> Written: December 31, 2010

It had started out as a joke, a way to get Kris’ goat. They were being interviewed before their concert (not their first joint interview, but Kris tried his best to keep them to a minimum), and the interviewer asked them (not for the first time; both of them being Idol winners, they got the question a lot) how they were getting along.

Adam had smiled sweetly at the camera and lied through his teeth. He slipped his arm around Kris’ neck and said, “We get along great, don’t we, Kris?” And then he pressed a kiss to Kris’ temple.

Kris’ first urge was to punch Adam in the face. He wanted to jerk away and rub the kiss off as if he were still twelve and had just been ‘infected’ with girl cooties, but he’d had to smile and grit his teeth and agree with Adam that, yep, they were great friends.

The clip of the kiss made it onto Youtube within five minutes of the interview being posted, and it got 1,000 views in less than a day. The last time Kris had checked, it had received over 10,000 views. Kris didn’t check anymore.

From that moment forward Adam had insisted on more joint interviews, and whenever there was a camera within fifty feet, he was planting his lips somewhere on Kris’ face. And there was one memorable time when Kris had turned his head just as Adam was moving in for the kiss and their lips had met.

Twitter had supposedly exploded. Kris didn’t know for sure; he’d stayed away from Twitter for a whole week.

Kris hated it. He didn’t normally hate anything or anyone, but Kris hated every thing about this tour. Kris wasn’t a diva; he knew about paying his dues. He’d played bars for $50 and free drinks before Idol, and he had no problem paying his dues now. He’d been totally willing to open for a better known act on his first summer tour after his album dropped. Until he’d found out that they wanted him to open for Adam Lambert.

Kris didn’t have anything against Adam personally (at least, not before they’d actually met), he just didn’t think their styles of music meshed. And he’d been right. His fans had been vastly outnumbered by Adam’s fans at every concert, and Adam’s fans made their displeasure at having to sit through Kris’ set before getting to see their “Glambert” (insert eye roll here) perfectly clear.

To make matters worse, Adam was as sweet as Kris’ mama’s apple pie to everyone (including Kris’ band) except Kris. It was infuriating.

Even more infuriating? The fact that Kris got hard every single time Adam pressed his stupid lips to Kris’ skin. The one time they’d kissed on the lips? Kris’d had to jerk off before going on stage.

Kris hated Adam Lambert because Adam was a jerk, and not at all because just looking at Adam now made Kris wonder when would be the next time Adam kissed him? It made Kris disgusted with himself, but no matter how many talkings to he gave himself, Kris couldn’t stop thinking about it.

~*~*~*~

Kris simmered and stewed over Adam’s arrogance and his own unwanted attraction for the other man before he came up with a plan to turn the tables on Adam.

The next time Adam gave an interview, Kris walked up to him and hooked his finger in one of Adam’s belt loops as he leaned against him. Kris smiled up at Adam’s confused expression (the first genuine smile he’d given Adam since the day they’d met), and then apologized for interrupting before excusing himself for sound check.

Kris slept with his phone in his hand that night, enjoying every @reply alert that vibrated against his palm. He got the best night of sleep since tour began.

Over the next week Kris inserted himself into three interviews. He’d slip his arm around Adam’s back and smile at him, and make a point of saying something complimentary about Adam before heading off to do some made up chore. One time the interviewer started directing questions to Kris, and when he felt Adam go stiff with displeasure beside him, Kris settled in to answer. Adam finally recovered and draped an arm across Kris’ shoulders and plastered a smile on his face.

After two weeks of being ambushed, Adam cornered Kris in the hallway behind the stage just after Kris completed sound check.

“What the hell are you doing?” Adam hissed.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kris said, giving Adam the wide, innocent eyes that Cale once said could make a saint sin.

“The game you’re playing with the interviewers,” Adam ground out.

“Game?” Kris said, infusing his voice with hurt. “I’m not playing a game. I’m just showing everyone what good friends we are. We are friends, aren’t we, Adam?” Kris said, and then raised up on his toes and pressed a kiss to the corner of Adam’s mouth.

While Adam stood frozen, Kris ducked under Adam’s arm, a smug smile curving his lips. The smile dropped off his face when Adam grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back, pressing him against the wall.

“We are not friends,” Adam growled, and then he crushed his lips to Kris’.

Kris struggled against the kiss for all of about two seconds before he buried his fingers in Adam’s hair and parted his lips to Adam’s demanding tongue.

Adam broke the kiss and threw himself away from Kris, leaving Kris standing there stunned and breathless. He reached up and touched the tips of his fingers to lips bruised and swollen.

Kris didn’t remember much about his show that night, but it was apparently his best show to date. Cale linked him to three separate reviews that said so.

~*~*~*~

Kris managed to avoid Adam for two days before Adam searched him out. He found Kris using the treadmill in the hotel’s fitness room.

“Hey, get a move on,” Adam ordered, acting as if that thing Kris was trying to forget happened had even happened. “We’ve got an interview in half an hour.”

“Fuck you, Adam,” Kris said, surprising them both. If his mama was there she’d wash his mouth out with soap.

“What did you say?”

Kris turned off the treadmill and grabbed the towel he’d hung over the handle. He wiped his face and slung the towel over his shoulder, then picked up his bottle of water. He stepped off the treadmill and stared at Adam.

“Do the interview yourself,” Kris said, intentionally bumping his shoulder into Adam as he passed him on the way to the door.

“Hey!” Adam caught Kris’ shoulder and spun him around. “What the hell?”

“I’m not doing it.”

“The hell you aren’t,” Adam said, reaching out and poking his fingers into Kris’ shoulder. “They’re expecting us both.”

Kris didn’t know what came over him. He’d been embarrassed at the way he’d responded to Adam’s kiss, sure, but this was way out of character for him. Kris dropped the water bottle and got up in Adam’s face. He shoved Adam once, then again, and then he went up on his toes and pressed his lips to Adam’s.

Adam didn’t pull away, or push Kris away, or even make a snide comment about Kris getting his clothes all covered with sweat; he just grabbed Kris by the hips, swung him around and slammed his back into the wall. It had been years since Kris had gotten so worked up in such a short time and come in his pants (or shorts, as it were). His only consolation was that Adam also soiled his briefs, and he’d already taken his shower.

Kris left Adam panting in the fitness room and retreated to his own room to take a shower (and yell at himself for allowing – as if he hadn’t been the one to jump Adam – that to happen again). He was only five minutes late for the interview, sporting a hickey he hadn’t noticed because he wasn’t a prima donna who stared at himself in the mirror for hours on end. The interviewer had a field day with that, and Adam reached out and touched it (causing Kris to almost come in his pants for a second time that morning) as he assured the interviewer that Kris must have run into a door because he was too good a boy to sleep with any of his fans.

Kris faked a laugh at Adam’s story and dragged his hand away from his neck, “accidentally” bending his finger backwards in the process.

~*~*~*~

For the next week, every time Kris and Adam found themselves alone (or Kris found himself alone and turned around to see Adam bearing down on him), they wasted no time finding an empty room, or bathroom stall, or closet. They didn’t bother getting naked, just unbuttoned or unzipped and pushed clothing aside. It was fast and hard, and the only consideration they allowed each other was lube, and an unspoken agreement, after the last time, to not leave marks where the camera could see them.

When Kris finished reading John Lennon’s autobiography and his first thought was to talk about it with Adam, Kris left scratches on Adam’s back.

The first time Kris said something nice about Adam during an interview and _meant it_ , Kris bit Adam’s shoulder hard enough to draw blood.

The first time Kris laughed at a joke Adam told instead of rolling his eyes, and got caught by Cale, Kris asked Adam to fuck him, and then begged him for harder and more, anything to remind him that this thing with Adam was just sex, and besides, he didn’t even like him.

After three weeks of fucking like bunnies every chance they got, Kris had his first taste of jealousy. He saw Adam chatting with a pretty little groupie backstage after the concert, and Kris found himself heading over there before he’d made the conscious decision to do so.

“Hey,” Kris said, speaking a little too loud, and smiling a little too wide as he placed his hand on Adam’s arm.

The young man (whose name Kris made a point of forgetting as soon as it was told to him) seemed as happy to be introduced to Kris as he had been while talking to Adam, but Kris wasn’t mollified.

“Sorry to bother you,” Kris said, not even trying to sound sorry, “but we’ve got that thing.”

“Thing?” Adam said, looking genuinely confused.

“Yeah,” Kris said as he slid his hand down Adam’s arm to his hand, giving his pinky finger a little tug. “That interview thing. For the radio station.”

“Ohhh,” Adam said, “right, the radio station . . . thing.”

“Yeah, so . . . ,” Kris said, trying to hurry Adam along, not even caring how it looked to what’s his face.

Adam excused himself from his would-be conquest for the night, though he held the guy’s hand a little too long for Kris’ liking when he shook it. Kris was practically tapping his toes, and only keeping his hands fisted at his sides kept him from reaching out and tearing the two of them apart.

Finally Adam turned to Kris and said, “Okay, lead the way.”

Kris didn’t spare a glance for the unlucky guy they left behind. He made a beeline for the doorway and the empty hallway beyond.

“So,” Adam said as Kris led him down the hallway with no idea where he was going, “where’s this interview taking place?”

Kris ignored the knowing smirk he heard in Adam’s voice as he looked for an empty room. He dragged Adam behind the first unlocked door he found, pushed him against the wall, and unbuckled his belt. The smirk fell off Adam’s face when Kris went to his knees.

~*~*~*~

Kris and Adam didn’t hang out together (In fact, they made a point of not being in the same room together. At first because the mere sight of Adam was irritating, and when he opened his mouth Kris wanted to shove something in it, preferably his foot. More recently it was because they had a difficult time keeping their hands off each other.), but lately Kris found himself making excuses to be in Adam’s vicinity more often. When Cale was going over to jam with Tommy, Kris grabbed his guitar and tagged along. When the bands gathered on Adam’s bus for movie night, Kris joined them. Kris tried not to think too much about why that was.

Hotel nights were the best because they were able to get horizontal on a soft surface, and they didn’t have to rush to keep from being discovered with their pants around their ankles. Literally. Sometimes Kris took his guitar and notebook with him and ran a particularly difficult bridge past Adam, and once he took his mama’s phone call sprawled out across the bed with his feet resting in Adam’s lap.

Kris got a rude awakening the day he followed a link Charles tweeted him and discovered that there were online communities devoted to “Kradam”, whose members gathered evidence to support their theory that he and Adam were a couple. One piece of evidence was the hickey photos, capped from the interview they’d done that morning and showing Kris’ neck (and thus the hickey) from various angles. The hickey had been circled in red, and there were even arrows.

Kris scanned several entries, breath catching a little bit at the evidence they had gathered. Seven entries down there was a set of photos, some of him looking at Adam, and others of Adam looking at Kris, that might have made Kris a believer if he didn’t know the truth of it.

Further down there was a photo of Kris and Adam standing beside each other and smiling at the camera with text that said, “Kradam is real!” and pictures of kittens curled around each other, whatever that meant. Kris clicked the back button before he could study the pie chart someone had uploaded too intently.

“Did you know they call us Kradam?” Kris (still reeling from what he’d found) said when Adam came to the bed.

“People who don’t have anything better to do than look for things that aren’t there,” Adam scoffed as he slipped Kris’ phone from his hand and pressed him back against the mattress.

~*~*~*~

A couple of days later they had a day off. They got into town early and when Tommy suggested checking out the local club scene, everyone was on board with the idea of doing something different. They shoved two tables together and took up an entire corner of the club. Kris was having fun right up until the moment someone worked up the nerve to ask Adam to dance.

Adam didn’t even glance at the others sitting around the table as he said, “See you later, boys. And Cam,” and took the guy’s hand.

Kris wasn’t jealous. Well, not for the reasons you’d think. He wasn’t worried that Adam was going to sneak off for a quickie with someone else (not that Adam didn’t have the right to do that, since that’s all he and Kris were doing), though he couldn’t explain the why of it. Adam was just having fun, and he hadn’t danced with the same person twice since he’d hit the dance floor.

What did bother Kris (and he couldn’t explain the why of this, either) was that he couldn’t go out there and dance with Adam (even if he _could_ dance) because no one knew about . . . whatever it was they were doing. (Except, apparently, for a couple thousand people online.)

Not that Kris _wanted_ anyone to know. Did he? Hell no! He hated Adam Lambert. Didn’t he? The fact that Kris even had to ask himself that question made his blood run cold. Kris glanced over at Adam; his head was thrown back, exposing the long line of his throat as he did something with his hips that Kris couldn’t see no matter how much he tried to find a line of sight through the crowd.

The sight of Adam abandoned to the music made Kris go hot all over. It was just sex, Kris told himself. Just sex, he repeated firmly when his heart skipped a beat when Adam caught his eyes and smiled at him.

“Hey, you alright?” Cale said.

“Yeah,” Kris lied, “fine, just a little tired. Listen,” he added, suddenly needing to be anywhere but there, “I think I’m gonna catch a cab and head back to the hotel.”

“You want company?”

“No, I’m good,” Kris said. He pushed his chair back and stood, then ran into something solid when he turned to head towards the entrance.

Kris started to apologize, but was interrupted by Adam saying, “You leaving?”

“Yeah,” Kris managed to say even though his throat had suddenly gone dry.

“Yeah, he’s _tired_ ,” Cale said.

“I’ll go with you,” Adam casually offered, and Kris found himself nodding and agreeing.

Kris pretended not to hear Cale’s snort behind them, or see Adam shoot him the finger.

The cab ride back to the hotel was silent, as was the elevator ride up to their floor. (Kris had gotten locked out of his room once when he sleepwalked, so Adam had made sure they were all grouped together after that.) There was no discussion of where they were going, or what they were going to do when they got there.

Kris pressed up against Adam’s back, finger hooked in a belt loop as Adam unlocked the door to his room, and then he pushed Adam inside as much as Adam dragged him in.

~*~*~*~

Kris surfaced from sleep when he heard the shower turn on. He rolled over into the warm indent Adam had left behind and fell back under. Kris woke next when the mattress dipped, and then Adam pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Shower’s free. Bus leaves in an hour. I’m gonna head out now.”

The ‘so no one sees us leaving my hotel room together’ was left unspoken, yet it reared large and ugly between them.

“Okay,” Kris mumbled, and then he pushed up onto his elbow and watched Adam pick up his duffle and walk out the door.

Kris got up and showered. He redressed in the clothes he’d worn to the club the night before, then snuck down the hall to his own room. He didn’t bother to change his clothes, just grabbed the backpack he’d never unpacked and headed out to the buses.

They had a full day of interviews and M&Gs before they even got to sound check. Kris’ stomach rumbled and he hoped there’d be time for breakfast. When the buses came into view, Kris headed for Adam’s rather than his own.

Adam sat on the bench pretending to be engrossed in the magazine he was flipping through, but he smiled and set it aside the moment he saw Kris. Most of both their bands were crowded around the table playing cards for M&Ms.

“Is anyone on our bus?” Kris said as he dropped his bag out of the way.

No one bothered answering, but Cale threw an M&M at him. Kris caught it as it rebounded off his chest and gave it a doubtful look before popping it into his mouth.

“I can’t believe you ate that,” Adam said.

Kris shrugged. “I’m hungry.”

Kris stood in front of Adam and shuffled his feet a little bit. “Listen,” he said, determined to share with Adam the decision he’d made that morning.

“I’m listening.”

“So, I can’t do this anymore,” Kris said.

“Okay,” Adam said, his expression going blank.

“I just, I don’t us want to be some dirty little secret we have to hide.”

“Fine,” Adam said, crossing his arms over his chest, closing himself off.

Kris forged onward. He placed his hand on Adam’s shoulder for balance and climbed onto the bench so he straddled Adam’s legs, and then settled himself onto Adam’s lap.

“So I’m doing this instead,” Kris said, moving slowly so Adam could stop him if he wanted to.

Adam looked at him warily as Kris cradled his head in both hands, and then leaned in to press their lips together. Adam didn’t push Kris away, but he didn’t respond, either. Kris tried not to take it personally; he had surprised Adam with his announcement, after all.

When Kris sat back, squashing the urge to lick Adam’s bottom lip, he said, “Is that okay?”

Adam lost his rigidity and allowed the relief he felt to show on his face. He unfolded his arms and grasped Kris’ hips, pulling him even closer. This time when their lips met, Kris was not the only one engaged in the kiss.

Kris only realized that the others had fallen silent when they erupted into sound again.

“It’s about fucking time,” Monte muttered.

“Finally!” Cale agreed.

“More importantly,” Tommy said, “who has today in the pool?”

~*~*~*~

Kris and Adam got off the bus together at the radio station. They weren’t holding hands, but it was a near thing. They had a radio appearance and then an interview before the M&G, but people were already lined up behind the barricade. One woman carried a handmade sign with several pictures of Kris and Adam on it that proclaimed, “We Love Kradam!”

Kris laughed and pointed it out to Adam. Their eyes met, and Kris had to turn away before he did something inappropriate. When he did so, his gaze was drawn back to the sign, and he couldn’t resist waving to the woman who held it.

She pointed at them and then started screaming excitedly. Kris felt Adam’s chuckle vibrate through his entire body.

This time when Adam slid his arm around Kris’ shoulders and pressed a kiss to Kris’ temple (setting off enough flashes to blind them both) Kris didn’t have the slightest urge to punch him in the face.

The End


End file.
